Dreaming of You
by randomness1868
Summary: Zoro has always loved Kuina, he just couldn't tell her, since...well...she's dead. Now, years later, he's finally achieved his goal of becoming the greatest swordsman, so will he finally get his chance to tell her?


**Okay, so since Zoro is like super awesome, I like have to make another story about him! And I am going to write ZoroxKuina because they are like an awesome pairing! I don't know why I am using "like" a lot, I just feel like it. Oh never mind! **

**ooooo**

**Dreaming of You**

The sun sank below the horizon, leaving a pale pink streak in the darkening sky. It reflected in the dark water and touched across a ship floating peacefully in the calm waves. Loud music came from the vessel and occasionally the sound of laughter or the tinkle of glass touching glass was heard. This was the ship of the Straw-hat pirates, or as many was beginning to call them, the pirates of the King. Of course, the King himself was a pirate, and not just any pirate, but a pirate who had eaten the devil fruit and had gained extraordinary powers in return. And his right-hand man was none other than the world's greatest swordsman Roronoa Zoro.

Roronoa Zoro stood upon the prow of the ship, one hand on his swords, the other hanging limply at his side. He wore a white shirt that covered his tanned, muscular body and long black trousers with a green belt, the color of his hair, around his waist. He stood straight and tall, his gold earrings knocking against each other in the wind. From another's point of view, he looked the very image of pride, but in truth, the swordsman felt far from it.

Today was the anniversary of a death, the first since he'd become the greatest swordsman. This person had been dead for many years, yet Zoro could remember it quite clearly. It had been shortly after he had made a promise, a promise that he had carried with him throughout his life. A promise he had just fulfilled… alone. He had always felt grief on this day, but none as great as now.

"Kuina…" The word slipped from his lips and was carried away by the wind. That single word, that single name, simple, but it meant the world to him. He turned and returned to his friends, his heart still hurting.

**ooooo**

That night, he dreamt of her. She came to him in the dojo where they had practiced in a time long ago. But this time, she was no longer a child. She looked like Tashigi, only without glasses and more beautiful and Zoro found his dream-self catching his breath.

_"Zoro…" _She whispered.

"I did it Kuina." He heard himself say.

_"Yes, you did."_ He felt her move closer and then her arms were around him, hugging him. _"I wish I could be with you now."_

He wrapped his arms tenderly around her. "You are with me, forever and ever." He felt her smile into his chest.

"_You're taller than me now; and more skilled."_ She mused.

"Taller maybe, but maybe not more skilled." He told her.

"_Oh stop."_ She giggled. _"You were always like this Zoro- saying things to make me feel better."_

"It's the truth." He said simply.

"_No it's not."_

"We'll never know." He said smugly. She drew away from him, forcing him to drop his arms from where they had been. He could clearly see the pain on her face. "Oh Kuina, I'm sorry."

"_No you're right."_ Silence filled the dream. _"Zoro?"_ she paused and he waited for her to continue. _"Do you…well I'm not saying that I care, but do you love anyone?"_

"Yes, I do."

"_Oh."_ As much as she tried to hide it, Zoro could still hear the sadness and disappointment in her voice.

"I met her when I was young and selfish. She was the one person I could never beat. We made a promise together- a promise to compete and be the best. One day she left, to a place I could not follow. But you know something? I decided that even though she was gone, I would still keep the promise we made and keep going no matter what. Her memory kept me going when I was ready to give up until I finally realized that I loved her. And even though she's gone, I still do." He finished and looked down with a sheepish smile at Kuina. Her face had brightened.

"_And you know who I love? A boy I met many years ago, who told me I was still strong and who kept my memory in his heart until he fulfilled our dream."_

Zoro smiled. "And you know what her name is?" He paused. "Kuina." He bent down and for the slightest moment, he felt their lips touch, until he was drawn away into the world of the living.

"_I love you."_ Was the last thing he heard.

**ooooo**

Roronoa Zoro awoke. The sky was painted a rosy pink and the pale light streamed through the window onto his face. He touched his lips. He could still feel where their lips had met. _"I love you."_ Those faint words still echoed in his head. His other hand reached for Wadō Ichimonji and his head was once again filled with images of her face and her soft touch upon his skin.

"I love you too."

**oooo**

**Who knew Zoro could be such the roman****tic! Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! And I know that there is at least one other Kuina one where she comes to him like in a dream, but there was no other way that I could put her in the story without not doing what I wanted to do! So I hope nobody takes offense. Honestly guys, I didn't even think about where the hell my idea came from until I was already half-way through the story and I just had to finish it! **

**Thank-you to my reviewers and everyone who read my stories! Everything that you help me criticize bring me one step closer to my dream of becoming an author!**

**-randomness1868**


End file.
